policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel (VGA)
Police Quest: In Persuit of the Death Angel VGA (aka Police Quest 1 VGA) was a 1992 remake of the original Police Quest I. Background It updated the graphics and setting to VGA and was a retelling of the story in a more contemporary setting. It updated the series setting from mid-late 80s to a 1990s culture. Several elements were changed, the town of Lytton was transformed into a big city (similar to the growing city of PQ3, and more akin to Los Angeles), some characters were removed, others had their genders changed. Thus its more of a reboot than an actual part of the original continuity. Changes * The graphics have been enhanced from 16 color EGA to 256 color VGA * The game uses a point-and-click interface rather than a text interface * Helena Hots has been replaced with Tawny Helmut and drives a 50s-style convertible rather than a little red sports car * The routine inspection of the car is no longer required * The driving sequences are more complicated and detailed and use a combined overhead and third-person perspective * Crashing no longer results in game over, but rather simply a "you die" message and resuming driving where you were right before the accident and traveling at 10mph. * The stolen Cadillac has been replaced with a Mercedes-Benz C124. * Bonds' Mako has been replaced with a Camaro * Bonds automatically bleaches his hair * The "pimp suit" has been renamed a "leisure suit", a reference to Sierra's Leisure Suit Larry series. * The Delphoria bar is shown on the left side of the screen instead of the right * Carol's Caffeine Castle has been renamed "Caffeine Carol's" * Art Serabian is replaced with William J. Barnum. * You do not have to read Barnum his rights or search him. * Barnum's car is towed automatically. * You have to book Barnum using codes (found in the manual as a form of copy protection) * The entrance to the jail is bulletproof glass rather than riveted steel * Parking now only requires pressing the right or left button shortly before approaching the entrance * Your locker now has a combination found in the manual as a form of copy protection * You keep your gun, handcuffs, and nightstick even when off-duty * The console alerts you when you need to stop * Hannah Small does not act as seductive at Jack's party * There is not a jukebox at the Blue Room * You do not need to load your gun * You automatically drive to the park for the drug bust * At the drug bust, Laura gets out immediately * At the bust, you only have to radio once * At the bust, the dialogue is more complex * It is no longer stated what drug Jack's daughter took to get her into the hospital * The undercover car changes from a fullsize sedan to a coupe * The terminal database is much more sophisticated * The music has been fully enhanced * Wino Willy's is behind the cafe instead of adjacent * The chicken in the chief's office resembles a rubber chicken instead of a real chicken * When booking the drunk you get to see the sobriety test * You do not have to pat down the drunk or read him his Miranda rights * When you turn on your siren when pursuing a car the pullover is automatic * You do not have to get the stolen car's plate number * You do not have to read the car thief's Miranda rights * The jail door has a bulletproof automatic glass door instead of a riveted bulletproof steel door * The jail has a professional entrance instead of a back-door like entrance with a staircase * There is almost no traffic Behind the scenes *The box for the remake has a hidden reflective raised image that turns the red-eyed face in the sky into a grinning skull. *This game is often listed as Police Quest 1 VGA including in the windows menu of the 2006 release. Category:PQ1VGA